A Nightmare Prologue
by Messorem
Summary: In the state of California, a breakthrough in military science technology causes the current president in 2017 to pay a visit. But a complication occurs which leaves hundreds of the scientists dead and the people evacuating. The creation that was made inside the lab is now free to roam the Earth, but what destruction can this cause?


A Nightmare: Born From Death  
Prologue

President Morgan Lowe: How are the tests coming Dr. Grant?

Dr. Cott Grant: Good. Good. We are very close to finding the last test solution. If this turns out as we expected then the Earth shall be united under one republic; one step closer to a perfect world.

The president gave a curt nod. Just then Dr. Marlene Anderson walked into the discussion room.

Dr. Marlene Anderson: Sorry for the interruption doctor, Mr. President. Grant, the final serum is ready to be tested.

Dr. Cott Grant: Yes. Excuse us Mr. President. We shall notify you as soon as there is news of success.

They passed several doors and guards before coming to a stop at a heavy steel air-tight door. The door opened with frost seeping out. The temperature inside was several degrees below freezing. On a metal slab in the center of the room lay a body. Scientists in masks surrounded the preserved corpse. One of them handed Dr. Grant a vile labeled V10B92.

Dr. Cott Grant: Are the preparations for the body complete?

Scientist: Yes sir.

Dr. Cott Grant: Good. If all goes well, then this is what should happen.

He walked over toward the corpse and pointed at the locations as he explained.

Dr. Cott Grant: The Serum will be injected into the heart. Then the solution will be forcefully pumped. It will then move throughout the body and it will end up here, the brain. The microorganisms in the serum will then nest in the brain. With that, it will take control of the self-consciousness of the body and bring it back to life!

He raised the vile into a needle and placed the point at the corpse's heart.

Dr. Cott Grant: With this… the birth of the united republic… of the world…

He injected the V10B92 into its heart. A machine then pressed his chest to force the organisms to the brain. They waited.

Dr. Marlene Anderson: Dr. Grant, nothing's happening.

The scientist sighed.

Dr. Cott Grant: Another failure, huh? Maybe a dream as big as a united world is too big after all… Alright, send the body back to the preservation chamber.

Two scientists lifted the man onto a stretcher. They strode down the hall until there was a twitch of movement in the stretcher.

Scientist: Uh, doctor?

Dr. Cott Grant: Don't bother me. I'm trying to think where we went wrong.

Dr. Anderson turned around and gasped.

Dr. Marlene Anderson: Sir, you might want to look at this.

He turned around and saw what they saw. The body, not moments ago, was dead. Now it was sitting upright on the floor, looking around like a confused animal. Dr. Anderson looked at it more closely as it staggered, trying to stand up. The man was drooling. They hadn't thought about feeding the dead body, or if the man would remain himself once resurrected. So the now living man was acting like an animal; a hungry animal, like a bear out of hibernation. And when a hungry carnivore sees a human, they…

A scientist reached out to steady the living corpse.

Dr. Marlene Anderson: No!

The man gripped the scientist and bit his neck. It started injecting something into him like a snake. The scientist fell to the floor. He then stood up and was acting just like the dead man.

Dr. Cott Grant: Fascinating! These beings seem to spread from one body to another.

They both ran and watched as the rest of the scientists were bitten and turned. The two saw as security fired at the animated corpses. They staggered for a little, but the bullet wounds seemed to be nothing to them, like their nerves were dead. They reached the outside where a pilot was waiting for them in a helicopter. As soon as they got in the pilot took off to their next destination.

Marlene looked out the window and saw the chaos that was going on at the lab.

Dr. Marlene Anderson: What have we created? What have we done?

She repeated these words in her head as they flew over a road where innocent people were bound to be caught in their mess. She wanted to fix this, to save them, but how?

Down below on the road, people watched the speeding helicopter fly by. None of them knew of the danger they were in as they drove by a sign saying: Welcome to Los Angeles.


End file.
